Rosario Resurrection
by Broxas The paladin
Summary: In a world with yoki and humans behind the scenes another war is going on with the fight for the right to be the one Phoenix to royal over this world. He follow a young teen Hiro and his way to be come a true blood warrior for his master Hime. Tsukune and the gang are working for Gin's News site trying to find more on the Phoenix war, Tsukune finds Hiro and starts to train him.


**This is the 1st chapter of my new R+V and Princess resurrection. I think that I well call this Rosario Resurrection. This is the 1st story arc called "Hiro begins..."**

**Hiro Begins part one.**

Hi were to a start this, well my name is Hiro Hiyorimi the morning I was killed will saving a blonde woman well looking for my big sister. Now I am just sitting here in the morgue go I am so dam scared how the hell will I get out of here. What the hell is going on, all I wanted to do was find my sister. Well I better try and get out of here. I'll try to see if I can find the door way out.

Hiro walked over to the door as he started to feel to ice over the door. It then started to brake as a woman's voices said with what seemed emotionless "Tsukune give it a kick." Then a young man said "ok Mizore but you better get back to the others. Well I will look for any clues on the murders." The boy just started to her footsteps leave the area as the door broke into a 1000 pieces. The young teen to hide at the side of the wall as an older man walked in before walking over to the bodies. The young name then runs out the door before Tsukune turns and said "Kid wait."

Tsukune just looked back at all the bodies only to see one with a wolf like claw marks. Tsukune took a photo so he could look into this more later but now Tsukune started to smell something in the air only for him to say "That smells like that phoenix Fang summoned one better follow that sent never know what I could be getting into will give there others a texted then before going after it." He then put his phone away before running after the boy.

In a car parked outside the morgue Mizore starts to take a sit as she puts a lollipop in her mouth to cool down. She then asks her friends what they are downing only for Yukari to say "were playing poker what in Mizore?" Mizore just said "is it strip poker again like last time?" Yukari just said "sadly no without Tsukune it's not that much fun only having one of my loves losing to me in that game." Kurumu started to say "it is fun to gang up on him and see his shy look on his face before we attacked." Ruby and inner Moka are laughing the hell out of what Kurumu said. Only for Outer Moka to say with her face red as a cherry saying "But then we all jumped him only for me to take some of his blood." Mizore saying happily before picking up her hand "will that ended with a long day in the hospital."

Just outside the girls car was the teen boy. He ran passed saying "I have to get the hell out of here before he starts to come after me." He then started to hear a song come from the car he ran passed. Just before he could move the car reversed into him. He was sent flying into the air only to land in the middle of a street. He started to get up as blue flames came off his body only for him to say "that stings but what the hell hit me a truck." He looked around only to see two wolfs running to an old mansion. "Why are they going there no one lives there?" He started to run after them as he get closer to the mansion a loud howl fuelled the air. "Ok what the hell is going on?"

Meanwell outside the Mansion two blondes hired girls one was allot taller than the other. An army of wolfs were about to attack the blondes as a werewolf walked out the shadows. He just smiled as he said "hello princess Hime your time has come to an end by my hands Volg Wildman werewolf warrior." The smaller girl just said "FUGA!" She grabbed one wolf standing next to her as she started to swing it the wolfs. They were running back as the small girl said "fuga!" The taller girl just smiled as she said "Wildman way are you not attacking me yourself where is your honor."

He started to howl with rage as he attacked the girl only for the young boy Hiro to save her saying "Get out of here I will keep him on his toes." Hime just smiled before saying "You're late my young blood warrior." Hiro was then thrown into the air as he said "what the hell are you talking about!" The Werewolf started to laugh as he said "blood warrior is foul you have to be joking me princess Hime now Die." The Werewolf was about to attack as Tsukune jumped in fount with Hiro under his arm saying "fur-ball tries me on for size." The Werewolf attacked Tsukune as he smiled saying "your too slow fur-ball so I'll give you one more hit before my new friend here will kick your ass." The angered Werewolf attacked Tsukune as he summoned a sword before saying "Kid take it." Hiro grabbed the sword before he started to attack the Werewolf with Hime doing the same. They cutting his arm clean off. Hiro jumped back before saying "what the hell did we do." The werewolf turned and attacked Hiro before he defended himself with the sword Hime took the werewolf's left leg off. Hiro started to sake in fear as the Werewolf started to crawl off with blood dripping on the floor. Hime then walked to the dying Werewolf as she said "Wildman you are a man with no honor but I will give you one last word before I kill you forever."

The Werewolf just said "protected my sister and me let my death be of honor for the end my life." Hiro then walked back as he started to turn and drop the sword only for Hime to crush the Werewolfs heart under her boot. Hime then started to walk over to Hiro as she smiles saying "you were late next time you better be there by my side." Hiro started to rub his face only for him to walk over to the dead Werewolf only for him to start to say "I am sorry I did not what to fight you but I will go and find your sister and protected her." Tsukune started to walk over to Hiro as he said "it alright kid you never killed him she did you were just trying to protect yourself." Hiro just said with anger "you give me this sword and I cut him up like he was nothing. How did I do that, I have never used a sword in my life." Tsukune just smiled as he said "you're right I could have used it but I think you can be something more than her toy. I was once like you I meet a girl and she changed me into a Yoki. I'll take responsibly for his death. I think it may be good if I train you kid."

Before Hiro could say anything Hime started to say "I would like to say you can train him for one week then leave us Mr." Tsukune smiled as he said " Tsukune Aono Ex-human now a senso vampire." Hime stop as she said "ok you can train my Hiro, Flandre come." The small girl just said "FUGA!" She started to walk after Hime as she said "Hiro 10 minutes and you must come in so see your friend off." Hiro just started to turn round only to see the man had disappeared "So he must be gone then." Hiro started to walk in to the mansion as a shadow appeared on a tree just of watching him as he said "Hiro get some sleep because you will need it. I better get back to the hotel before Yukari will do something Perverted to Moka."

Inside the mansion Hime started to pull a shovel from a store room as Hiro walked in the door. She looked at Hiro only for Hime to say "Flandre go an make him a grave." Flandre just smiled as she said "FUGA FUGA!" She walked off only for Hiro to say "what the hell is going on here My sister gave me this address saying I was to stay here but it was destroyed wean I came here..." Hime covered Hiro's mouth saying "Your sister is the maid crated she is sleeping in her room down in the servant's quarters. Your room is next to hers or there is my guards room next to my room." She then removed her hand as she said "so where will you stay Hiro?" Hiro started to say to say "I'll stay down in the servant's quarters." Hime laughed as she said "will tomorrow I well what you to start training ok." Hiro smiled saying "That what he said." Hiro started to walk down to his room only jump onto the bed as he started to fall asleep.

In his sleep he seen a girl with brown hair and wired cat like gloves smiling at him saying "You baka get the hell up!" Hiro started to get up only for his sister to be standing in his open door way saying "Hiro good morning." Hiro smiled only for her to say "Hiro your school will start in an hour so get ready." Hiro just jumped up before rushing to get ready to for school. Hiro sister just started to leave his room saying "Hiro your breakfast is ready so just come wean your ready." Hiro after grabbing some clothes he ran to the bathroom for a shower.

After having his having his breakfast he started to run off to school as Hime came out her room saying "Sawawa where is your brother." The maid just smiled as she said "off to high school it's his 1st day mistress." Hime smiled as she said "Pieces Sawawa call me Hime and Hiro does not need to go to school anymore." Sawawa just looked back before saying "Hiro needs school how else is he going to make friends." Hime smiled as she walked away saying "Yes it would be better if he got more friends to help us rebuild my home."

On Hiro's way to school as Tsukune he started to walk out of his hotel. Hiro ran into Tsukune as he said "your that guy from yesterday." Hiro looking in fear only for Tsukune to say "it's cool kid I don't what to hurt anyone." Hiro smiled only to see a little younger girl walk out of the hotel holding a lunch bag and a camera saying "come on Tsukune go and look for more information." Tsukune started to stand as he said "Ok Yukari I'll start going so see you later." The girl ran off as Tsukune did the same. Hiro just started to run a way to his school.

In class Hiro was about to introduce himself as he said "hi the names Hiro nice to meet you all I hope we can all friends." The class just looked at him making look like he was an alien. He then started to sit in the back of the class looking like he made a foul of himself. Hiro then said to himself "I think I mast this up again you think after the 1st time you would get it right."

After school a depressed Hiro started to walk home only for him to see a truck about to hit a cat. He started to run as fasted as he come to save the cat but his leg was destroyed by the truck. A girl on a motorbike stop seeing this only to say "Kid that was a brave thing you did there." Hiro started to try and get up. She then walked up to get a closer look at the boy as she said "Hiro it's you just sit there Ill remove that truck before you loss that leg."

Hiro just looked as the girls hands changed into the same gloves at the little girl from his dream last night. She smiled as she removed the truck with only one hand. She look as she seen a blue flame come of Hiro's leg. She then started to hug the boy saying sadly "so your dead to, one of their play things." Hiro started to try and get up only for the girl to say "I will make that royal scum for changing you to this un honourable thing." She picked him up before jumping back on her bike as she started to head to the Mansion holding on to the young Hiro. Rage was in her eye as she said "I will end your control of my old friend."

Hiro's leg. She then started to hug the boy as saying sadly "so your dead to, one of their play things." Hiro started to try and get up only for the girl to say "I will make that royal scum pay for changing you into a toy she can just throw away." She picked him up before jumping back on her bike. She started the bike to head to the Mansion holding on to Hiro. Rage was in her eye as she said angry "I will end your control of my friend."

**Thanks for reading... sorry for any mistakes in this chapter I'll update it round about the next chapter.**

Next time it well be the 1st day with Riza Wildman who will fight Hime and someone from R+V group.


End file.
